Secret Revealed Edited Version
by ConfessLunaNalu
Summary: Lucy's ready to leave the guild forever after Lisanna's and Natsu's wedding, but someone gets in the way. Will Lucy be able to leave or will this someone stop her from doing so? Edited Version to Secret Revealed. This one is much better! Please Read and Review!


I realized that I put the wrong version of this story online. There are just a few edits and some stuff. Please read and review!

* * *

"If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said as everyone went quiet.

_Hurry up, I need to leave already, _I thought, glancing at the couple standing near.

Lisanna and Natsu were smiling up to each other. Natsu was in a white tux, and Lisanna a white dress, the one similar to the Grand Magic Games. Master, the preacher, was standing in front of them smiling, and glancing at everyone. I was next to Mirajane as one of her bridesmaids—Mirajane being the maid of honor. The ceremony was at outdoors, near where Natsu and Lisanna first took care of Happy's egg. Happy was floating next to Natsu in a gray suit, and smiling at the couple.

_Isn't that enough silence? I just want to get this over with…_I thought to myself, as a sigh came through my lips. I felt tear prick at the corners of my eyes, but blinked them back. _No Lucy, don't cry. _

I looked towards Master to see him frowning at me. I lowered my eyes for a second before looking back up and giving him a reassuring smile. _It's better this way. Natsu doesn't need know. I just want to leave…maybe I'll come back later, but not now. I can't let him find out…_

Master lowered his eyes, still frowning, but opened his mouth to continue when someone screamed.

"Stop, Natsu Dragneel!" a little boy yelled. He seemed related to Natsu because he had pink hair and sort of resembled him. The only difference was his eyes, they were brown.

_How Kawii! Why does he look so familiar? Maybe because he looks like Natsu? _I thought when Natsu spoke up.

"Huh?" Natsu said, looking at the small boy that was only around six or seven years old.

"Fight me!" the kid yelled jumped at Natsu with his fist a flame.

_He has Dragon Slayer abilities? But he's so young. All the dragons disappeared before he should have been born. _

Natsu kept dodging the kid but the kid was pretty fast. Once that didn't work, the boy stopped and took a few steps back.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" the kid yelled but Natsu just ate it.

"Wow this fire taste's familiar!" Natsu said.

"If that's not going to work then try this. Fire-Dragon Create!" the kid yelled. The ground started to shake as the boy held up his hands in the air. Suddenly a huge amount of fire came out of him, and started to mold into what looked like a dragon.

"What's that?" the guild yelled, running from their spots.

Suddenly the fire dragon roared, and flew towards Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu pushed Lisanna towards her sister and I who ran to safety.

The dragon started chasing Natsu, breathing fire at him, but it seemed like it was actually hurting Natsu since he yelled every time it hit him. Natsu turned with a serious expression, and lit his hand on fire, but before he could hit it, the dragon broke apart and disappeared.

"Let me go!" the kid yelled.

The kid was lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt, struggling. The man that was holding him was Loke.

"Loke, thanks for helping!" I said, coming over to him.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed, and hugged me, still holding the little kid.

"Oh….umm….," I stuttered, hugging him back but quickly letting go. "Who's that kid?" I asked, looking down at the kid glaring at Natsu. He stopped when he heard my voice, and looked at me. His eyes started watering as he looked at me and jumped in my arms.

"Um…" I said, not knowing what to do. "It's ok." I said, wrapping my arms around him and rubbed his back.

"I missed you Mommy!" he cried, as everyone gasped.

"She is not your Mom, kid!" Natsu snorted.

"Yes she is!" the kid growled.

"Natsu!" I glared at him before picking up the crying child.

"What is your name?" I asked him, smiling.

"Igneel!" he said quietly.

"What, but that's…." I said shocked before I was cut off.

"I'm sorry Lucy, we should go!" Loke said before trying to grab the kid. I didn't let him though.

"Wait, where did you come from?" I asked, not letting Loke grab him.

"I'm sorry Mommy but we came back to change things," Igneel said as I let him on the ground slowly. "I'm sorry," he said, before pulling the necklace I had on off my neck and set it on fire.

"No!" I exclaimed but it was already burnt and gone. That necklace was making it so Natsu couldn't smell what happened.

"Mommy, I came from the future, I need to fix it!" he started crying. "You….left me!" he sobbed as I hugged him.

"What?" I asked letting this all soak in.

"You died because they want me. You wouldn't let them. I'm sorry," he cried more until I knew who this was.

_Is this my baby? _I thought, reaching up to touch my stomach. _I think Igneel is. He is my future son. But Natsu…_

_Flashback_

_It was three months ago when we all got drunk at the guild. We were celebrating at Freed and Mira's wedding reception. We were all happy for them. Everything was going fine except everything was blurry. I remember Lisanna telling Natsu to take me home because I couldn't walk on my own. He was drunk too but I guess two drunks are better than one. I remember us walking out of the building and almost getting to my apartment but that was it. It's like my memory cut off then._

_When I woke up, Natsu and I were in my bed naked. I wanted to scream but I didn't want to wake him. Lisanna and he just got engaged and I wanted to be happy for them even though I love him. I didn't want to ruin that for him. I got up quietly and untangled myself from him. I saw the sheets had blood on them since he took away my virginity. I wanted to cry! Why did this have to happen? I got dressed in my pajamas and called on Virgo. She always had useful things when I needed them. I knew that Natsu would know that we slept together if he got one whiff of my scent._

"_Yes princess, punishment time?" she asked as I sighed._

"_Virgo, do you have anything that came make my scent disappear?" I asked as she left me for a second and came back with a necklace. There was a small tube at the end with some pink liquid in it. _

"_Here you go princess!" she said._

"_Thanks," I said, putting it on._

"_No one will be able to smell your scent with that thing on. Be careful if it is destroyed then it will go back to normal." She explained._

"_Thanks!" I said, looking over at Natsu. I knew he was naked under that blanket, so I closed my eyes and put on his boxers the best I could. I just hoped he was too drunk to remember anything too. I grabbed the bloody sheets so I could wash them and flipped him on the floor. I rolled up the bloody sheets and ran to the washer as he woke up slowly. I threw them in and started it before Natsu could see and I walked back out. _

"_What was that for Lucy?" he asked, frowning._

"_You were sleeping in my bed, if you want to sleep somewhere then go sleep with Lisanna!" I exclaimed annoyed but I really wanted to cry._

"_Well sorry, but you owed me for taking you home last night. I don't even remember getting into your bed!" he shrugged._

"_And get dressed, when you are here at least sleep in your clothes instead of just you boxer's!" I snapped before grabbing his clothes and throwing them at him. I then kicked him out and locked my door and windows. Once I knew he was gone I cried my eyes out for hours until I fell asleep. I just wanted to avoid Natsu for a couple of days. _

_A few weeks later_

_Everything was going fine until I got sick. I had been puking every morning for at least a week. I didn't know what was wrong with me, so I decided to ask Wendy to come see what she could do. _

"_Ok Lucy just lay back and I'll just look for any problems!" she smiled and used her powers to search my body when she stopped at my stomach._

"_What's wrong?" I asked at her confused face. She stopped and stepped away before blushing._

"_Um Lucy, I think you're pregnant!" she said slowly._

"_What?" I yelled._

"_Yes I'm pretty sure you are but it's weird that I couldn't sense it earlier," she frowned._

"_Oh really!" I looked down at the necklace and thanked it._

"_I really had to use my magic to even barely feel it. I wonder why?" she said thinking._

"_Ok Wendy you can't tell anyone this but I got this from Virgo." I said, showing her the necklace. It makes it so you guys can't smell my scent. I had to after well…" I stopped._

"_Well?" she asked. "Um…and Lucy why would you want to do that?" she asked._

_I started crying as she tried to comfort me when Levy came in. _

"_Oh my god, Lu-Chan what happened?" Levy exclaimed coming over to comfort me._

"_It's Natsu's!" I cried as Wendy gasped._

"_What?" Levy asked confused._

"_She's pregnant!" Wendy said confused._

"_What, and its Natsu's but he's engaged to Lisanna!" Levy yelled. _

"_I know!" I cried. "It was an accident!" I yelled telling them the whole story._

"_Oh no Lucy!" Wendy said hugging me._

"_Lu-Chan what are you going to do?" Levy said hugging me to as I cried._

"_I…I…I have to leave," I cried._

"_No, that's a terrible idea!" they said._

"_No I have too, I don't want him finding out about this baby, he would eventually and he loves Lisanna and not me!" I cried._

_They both looked at me sadly and nodded. They knew I was right even though they didn't want to believe it._

"_I will leave after their wedding; it will be a good time. Natsu will be gone for a week with her so he won't be able to find me!" I gulped as wiped my tears._

_They could just hug me and nod though._

_End of Flashback_

I leaned down and hugged the little boy.

"I won't leave you. I promise. I won't ever do that to you again!" I smiled as he hugged me.

"Thank you Mommy," He cried.

"Wait; wait what is going on here?" Natsu asked. _He_ _must have not of noticed it yet._

"Lucy, the necklace!" Wendy exclaimed and ran over to me.

"It's alright," I smiled before Gajeel and Levy came over to me. Levy came to my side and Gajeel leaned his face to my belly and smelled.

"Shit, Bunny girl is pregnant!" Gajeel said loudly as everyone gasped.

"What Lucy!" everyone yelled as commotion was everywhere. I saw Natsu smelling for me and that's when I knew he figured it out. His eyes widened at me and mouthed 'Luce.'

I wanted to cry. I just ruined his wedding and now he knows that I'm pregnant.

"Who's the father?" A whole bunch of random guild members came up and asked me. Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel stood in front of me as to block the crowd. I knew that Natsu knew it was his. He was looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Mommy!" my son yelled as I looked at him. He was looking at something by my side so I looked there and came face to face with Natsu. He looked kind of angry. I took a step back and put Igneel behind me.

"Natsu!" I yelled as he was coming closer. I don't know why but I was officially scared. He didn't say anything but took a step forward.

"Why does that kid smell like the two of us Luce?" he asked but I still couldn't see his face. I was totally having a panic attack.

"Um, uh," I stuttered.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Is he mine?" he asked again.

I looked at Igneel who looked sort of scared.

"Is Igneel mine?" he asked as he grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"Natsu, that hurts!" I cringed as his grip got tighter.

I didn't want to use this on Natsu but I grabbed Loke's key from this time period and called on him. He punched Natsu making him go flying and looked at me.

"Are you ok Lucy?" he asked, before Natsu started coming at Loke. Natsu's face was so angry that he looked like he wanted to kill Loke. He was using some really powerful attacks. I can feel the increased amount of magic power.

I took Igneel to the side and we watched when the future Loke started helping my Loke. They both were having a hard time even though the power was doubled. Everyone else was to the side watching the fight ensue. That was when Natsu used a super powerful attack and I felt Loke go back. Then Natsu was coming at us.

I gasped when an ice wall blocked Natsu from us. I was glad of this because Natsu looked like he wanted to really fight me.

I then noticed Gray come into the picture.

"Run Lucy!" Gray yelled as Natsu hit him.

"Natsu Stop this!" I heard Lisanna yell.

"We have to help her!" a few guild members said, running towards Natsu and jumping on him.

_Thank you everyone. _I smiled, watching them all tackle Natsu.

I took Igneel's hand and we ran for it. I hope that the guild is going to be ok. Natsu is unbeatable when he really gets into it.

"Please be ok everyone!" I whispered as we ran. We ran to the train and got on the one leaving right now. I didn't care where it went, just if it was far away. It started moving and I was glad. Igneel laid on my lap and I stroked his hair. I'm just glad he was ok in the future. When he fell asleep, future Loke came back out.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"These people are after Igneel because he is way more powerful than about 90% of all the other wizards," Loke explained.

"Really wow!" I said.

"Yeah, it's because of Natsu. I don't know what happened but since he has Natsu's blood running through him, he is very strong." Loke said. His eyes softening as he glanced at Igneel. "And the people after him are strong too…. They killed you," Loke said, clenching his hands together in a fist, and tears pricking at his eyes.

"I know, Igneel told me," I said, frowning a bit.

"He asked this man in the guild to send him back, but it will only last 24 hours. He wanted to try to change the past so you wouldn't die," he explained.

"I understand," I said slowly.

"He already has since Natsu knows about him. In the future you left after the wedding and joined another guild after they found you fainted on the ground. I was so scared that you were going to die. You didn't wake up for three days… Igneel was really hard on you because he was so strong. He took most of your energy all the time." He said.

"Wait, what guild did I join?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

"Um Sabertooth," he said slowly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Sting and Rogue actually found you. They took care of you, and took you in. They promised not to tell fairy tail where you were, and anyways Igneel thinks of Sting as his father, and Rogue as his uncle. They have been in his life this entire time, but after you were killed Igneel went on a rampage. He blamed Natsu for not protecting you, or being in his life. He has no idea he doesn't know. Sting couldn't stop him, since he asked one of the members to send him back when he was drunk. I'm surprised that Sting and Rogue haven't actually come in the past to look for Igneel yet," Loke shrugged.

"Oh," was all I could say until the roof of the train dented in.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, grabbing Igneel and holding him close to me.

Natsu came crashing through the window making us fall to the floor.

"Mommy?" Igneel asked, rubbing his eyes but they widened the second he saw Natsu. Natsu came closer to us, and Igneel stood. "Stay away from Mommy!" Igneel yelled, lighting his hand on fire. Natsu smacked it away and the fire in his hand disappeared. In the next second Natsu grabbed me and we flung out of the train.

"Loke!" I yelled but it was too late. We were too far away. I tried grabbing my keys but Natsu must have thrown them off when he grabbed me. I was useless right now. He was running through some forest until we were in a big opening in the middle of the forest. There was a little shack not too far away and it was very beautiful. Natsu set me on the ground and sat down across from me. He looked very troubled at this moment. I know it was useless to try to run and that I couldn't get away so I just looked down at my little bulge coming from my stomach.

"So the baby's mine right?" he suddenly spoke up. I didn't say anything but just looked away until he grabbed my shoulders and chin so we were making eye contact. My eyes started to water and I started nodding telling it was his baby. He leaned back and let me cry for awhile. I took a couple of deep breaths before looking at him. He looked very sad this time.

"How did this happen?" he sighed.

"Do you remember the night of Mira and Freed's wedding?" I asked as he nodded. "You know that when you woke up you were in my bed and only had your boxers on?"

He nodded once more.

"Well I woke up first and we were both naked. You just got engaged and I didn't want you to know. I cleaned up everything before you woke up. I didn't think I would get pregnant!" I said crying a bit.

"That necklace made it so I couldn't smell you," he said as I nodded.

"Dammit Lucy!" he growled, standing up.

I knew he was angry with me, but this was the best thing.

"You were engaged! Did you really want your best friend having your baby?" I exclaimed as he stopped and looked at me.

"I didn't want it this way, but is it true?" Natsu asked.

"Is what true?"

"Were you going to leave once I went on my honeymoon?" he asked, not taking his eyes off me. I stared back at Natsu, but a second later I looked away.

"Yes," I said in a whisper but I knew that he heard with his supersonic ears.

He didn't say anything but I knew he was angry because he punched a tree down. I jumped but stayed still. I wasn't expecting him to but he pulled me up by my arm and kissed me. He actually kissed me and it felt so good but I knew it was so wrong. I pushed away and was going to fall but he caught my back.

"What are you doing, you just got married!" I yelled.

"No I didn't, our son ruined it!" he said.

"Shut up, you wouldn't even know about him if he didn't come back!" I yelled. "You should have just went on your honeymoon and left me alone forever!" I shouted.

"No."

"What?" I growled

"No." He said again.

"What do you mean no?"

He then brought me into a hug and held me there tightly.

"No, please don't leave me Luce," he said quietly.

I started crying, something I held in for too long.

"Natsu, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I yelled as he held me. "It's just that I wanted you to be happy with Lisanna and…and this baby would have ruined your happiness so I decided I would leave." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry too Luce!"

"I'm sorry but I have to tell you this but I love you Natsu so much. I always have! Please don't marry Lisanna!" I said as he let go of me and stepped back a step.

"I love you too Luce," he said, kissing me with every word.

"Oh Natsu!" I said, kissing him back.

"Lucy!" it was Loke.

I separated myself from Natsu and saw Loke and Igneel running toward us. I ran and hugged Igneel when a blast of magic came at us. I grabbed Igneel and jumped to the side.

"Mommy!" Igneel screamed scared. "It's them!"

"Who?" I asked.

"The people that killed you!" he exclaimed as Natsu came in front of us.

"They did what?" he growled, going towards where the blast came from. We didn't actually see the battle because Natsu made sure it was far away to protect us.

"Mommy," Igneel said, his voice weak. I looked at him and then at the future Loke. They were slowly fading out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The future has been changed so we are disappearing too. Make a better future!" they smiled at me before completely disappearing. I felt sad but I knew that Igneel was in my stomach right now.

"Where's Natsu?" I suddenly remembered as I was about to start to find him. I hoped that he was ok, but Natsu beat me to it. He was grinning and came to stand right in front of me.

"You're ok!" I smiled and hugged him as he hugged me back.

"I love you!" he said happily.

"I love you too!" I replied with a smile before his lips went on mine.

7 months later

"Ahh!" I yelled as the baby was coming out of me. "I am going to kill you Natsu!" I screamed at the top of my lungs until I heard a cry. Natsu and I stopped and looked at each other.

"It's a boy!"

"Igneel," I sighed happily.

The baby was given to Natsu as he looked happily at him.

"I can't imagine not being in this little boy's life," Natsu smiled happily. "Hi little Igneel! I'm your Dad. I will never leave you!" he said happily as I cried a little. He put him between us and we kissed before I fell asleep and they had a party for the newest member of the guild.

The End

Wait what happened to Lisanna?

Lucy and Natsu came back to the guild as everyone healed their wounds from the fight with Natsu. I looked at him annoyed before he shrugged and kissed my cheek.

"Natsu, Lucy!" everyone exclaimed.

"Hi guys, everything is alright now," I smiled happily when Lisanna walked up still in her wedding dress.

"I'm so sorry Lisanna," I apologized first but she stopped me.

"It's ok, you guys belong together. We weren't right for each other anyways." She smiled happily and she left us. Natsu looked at me and smiled before we kissed again. He went onto his knees and kissed my belly.

"Hey little guy. I'm going to be in your life even if you don't want me too." Natsu said cheerfully and at that moment I knew that he would always be here for me.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said suddenly.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Let's get married!" he said in more of a demanding way instead of a question. I nodded and the whole guild went wild.


End file.
